Recently, the development of single-person vehicles called personal mobility is on the rise to cope with a problem of environmental pollution and an increasing demand due to a fun to use.
As an example of a personal mobility vehicle, a carrying device called a kick board has been widely used. The kick board largely includes a foothold part provided with a wheel and a handle part provided with a handle and a length of the handle part is generally longer than that of the foothold part.
Most of the existing personal mobility vehicles including the foothold part and the handle part like the kick board do not have a folding structure, and therefore has a difficulty in carrying and take up a lot of space for storage.
As another example, a personal mobility vehicle having a length-varying structure like a sliding type has a minimum overlapping section along a longitudinal direction in which it is slid in order to secure rigidity. Therefore, as the length is not reduced to the maximum due to the overlapping section, there is still a disadvantage in that the personal mobility vehicle takes up a lot of space for storage.
As another example, a folding structure of a general hinge type has an empty space present between components that are folded to overlap. Therefore, as a volume is not reduced to the minimum even in the folded state due to the empty space, there is still a disadvantage in that the personal mobility vehicle also takes up a lot of space for storage.
The contents described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.